Divergent: Rose's Story
by Xx-Where-Am-I-xX
Summary: Sixteen year old Rose Hathaway was born into Abnegation, one of the five factions of the Society, made for each virtue of humanity. But Rose is far from being fact, she hates the life she lives. It is too constricting...too wrong. When Choosing Day arrives, Rose faces something new. Something surprising. Something that could change her life...
1. Introduction

**Hey! Okay, so again, this is my second story as a writer on Fanfiction, so be nice!**

**So this story, as the title clearly states, is a retelling of Divergent, in Rose's POV. :D  
>Read and review, please! Criticism is totally accepted, it's a part of every writer's work. :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs entirely to Veronica Roth, and the characters belong solely to Richelle Mead.  
>Technically, almost nothing belongs to me. :(<strong>

_**Divergent: Rose's Story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introduction<strong>_

* * *

><p>Montana 2075.<br>A brand new world.

This world is known by the name 'The Society'.

The Society is made up of five factions, each one standing for a virtue of humanity.

* * *

><p>First, Abnegation.<br>Abnegation values the virtue of Selflessness, and believes in forgetting oneself for the sake of others.  
>The citizens belonging to Abnegation usually dress in drab gray robes, have a schedule and a limit for everything. Food, work, exercise, everything is regulated and supervised. Females cannot do anything that emphasizes their beauty.<br>Self-indulgence is the worst crime a citizen can commit.  
>Other than murder, maybe.<br>This faction is led by a governmental council.

* * *

><p>Second, Amity.<br>Amity values the virtue of Peace, and believes in kindness and forgiveness.  
>The citizens belonging to Amity usually dress in cheerful red and yellow clothes, and are the crop-growers, counselors, and artists of the Society.<br>War is the worst crime possible for Amity citizens.  
>And yes, war leads to murder.<br>This faction has a spokesperson to lead it. Usually the citizens assemble and make a joint decision.

* * *

><p>Third, Candor.<br>Candor values the virtue of Honesty, and believes in openness and trustworthiness.  
>The citizens belonging to Candor believe that truth is either black or white, so they dress in those colors. They value honesty so much so that they feel insulting someone is better than lying to them. They work in law related jobs.<br>Dishonesty and deception are the worst crimes possible.  
>Candor, like Amity, have a single representative or spokesperson.<p>

* * *

><p>Fourth, Dauntless.<br>Dauntless values the virtue of Courage, and believes in bravery and fearlessness.  
>The citizens belonging to Dauntless can be compared to druggies, or rebellious teenagers in today's world.<br>Yes, I'm talking black clothes, tattoos, piercings and doing reckless things like jumping off of buildings and moving vehicles.  
>The members choose to become Faction-less or die, once they reach a certain age. Their job is to be security for the Society.<br>Cowardice is the worst crime possible.  
>Murder is actually encouraged.<br>They have a few leaders within them who answer to the Council.

* * *

><p>Lastly, Erudite.<br>Erudite values the virtue of Knowledge, and believes in intelligence, curiosity and astuteness.  
>The citizens belonging to Erudite wear blue clothing, due to belief that it provides a calming effect, and all of them wear glasses to feel smarter. They are the faction with the most important jobs. Doctors, teachers, librarians, officials to safeguard records, all come from Erudite.<br>Ignorance is the worst crime possible.  
>They have a single leader who is a representative in the Council.<p>

* * *

><p>Then there are the Factionless, who are described as being in a condition worse than the homeless, and suffer a lot more.<br>They are given bits of food every now and then by Abnegation.  
>They have the worst jobs, as truck drivers, garbage cleaners and factory workers.<br>The Factionless make up most of the population of The Society.

This world, this different new world, no matter how much more advanced, will always be worse.  
>The little things that are appreciated in life are missing here, and no one ever truly feels like they belong.<br>My name is Rose Hathaway, and I'm Abnegation.

But I hate my life, I hate my faction, I hate the Society.  
>Hey, who said life is easy?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I totally wasn't satisfied with <strong>**_Abnegation, _****so I took it down and put this up.  
>Maybe now, the story will make better sense! :)<br>R&R, please!**


	2. Abnegation

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs entirely to Veronica Roth, and the characters belong solely to Richelle Mead.**

**Technically, almost nothing belongs to me. :(**

_**Divergent: Rose's Story**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Abnegation<strong>_

* * *

><p>I woke up, my eyes staring at the drab ceiling, only one thought clear in my sleep-fuddled mind.<p>

It's today.

Today was the day, the day that determined my whole life hereafter.  
>Today we would have the aptitude tests, the ones that told us which faction we belonged to, the ones that would let me remain Abnegation, or decide that I was better in another faction, and make me abandon my family.<p>

The thought made me cringe.

My parents' smiling faces came to mind, followed by my brother's kind laugh as he helped me with homework when I was younger.  
>Okay, that just made me a lot more nervous.<p>

I sighed, getting off the bed, and made my way downstairs.

My mother's smiling face greeted mine at the foot of the stairs, and I couldn't help but smile too at the cheerful look on her face.  
>"So today's the day, Rose."<br>That wiped the smile right off of my face.  
>"Yes, the Aptitude Tests are today."<br>"Are you scared? Nervous?"  
>I gulped, imagining her expression if she knew just what I was thinking a minute back.<br>"No, of course not. The tests aren't going to change anything."  
>"Come on. You look ill, maybe some breakfast will help!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Rosie."<p>

I looked up from the stray thread I had been staring at for the past ten minutes, waiting for the bus to reach school.  
>My brother, Eddie was the only one who ever called me Rosie.<br>The only one who still called me Rosie. Some willpower, and muscle power had taken care of the others.

I didn't ever look as strong as I was.  
>With my delicate, yet exotic features- Dark hair, huge dark eyes, and tanned skin, I seemed like just another pretty girl.<br>But oh boy, anyone who thought that was instantly proved wrong.  
>Because I was Rose Hathaway, the girl with the Iron fist, and the filthy tongue.<p>

The girl who didn't belong in Abnegation.

"Rosie. Hey, Rose!"  
>I turned my attention back to my brother, who was trying to grab my attention as discreetly as possible.<br>He had got my parents penchant for selflessness, and forgetting yourself, and had given up his seat for a haughty-looking Erudite woman.  
>The woman scowled at me.<br>I scowled right back.

Eddie noticed this.  
>"Rose! Behave yourself! You're Abnegation. You know the rules."<br>I'm not, I wanted to say. But I knew he was right.  
>Eddie was always right.<br>That was what made us so different. But that was not the only thing.

With his sandy-blonde hair, and hazel eyes, Eddie looked nothing like me. But he would have had quite a few girls flitting around him, had he not been Abnegation.

"I know, Ed. I'm sorry."  
>He gave me a warning look, and I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.<p>

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"It's the tests today."<br>Eddie is just eleven months older than me, so we are in the same year at school.  
>"Yes." My reply is short, stiff.<br>"Do you think they'll be easy?"  
>"I don't know, Ed. Why are you asking me? Are you nervous or something?"<br>"No! I just…never mind."

We reach the intersection in the corridor where he and I split up to attend our separate classes.  
>"See you later, Eddie."<br>For a second, he looks like he wants to tell me something, but he just nods.  
>"See you later. Have a nice day."<p>

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath, count to ten, and make my way to my class.<br>People all around me are shouting, waving at each other, shoving each other.  
>A burly Erudite boy pushes me to the ground, nearly trampling me.<br>"I would say I'm sorry Stiff, but I'm not." He glares at me and walks past, making people look my way.  
>I feel their eyes on me, but I refuse to let it get to me. The Erudite have started mistreating the Abnegation. Once upon a time, we would be unnoticed, but now, we were targeted.<br>I push back a lone loose strand of hair back into its knot, and pause at my spot by the E-wing, waiting for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning, watching the Dauntless prove their courage by jumping off a moving train.  
>Everyone calls the Dauntless 'hellions' with their dark clothing, tattoos and piercings, but the Dauntless claim them to be marks of bravery.<p>

What a metal ring through your skin has to do with bravery, I don't know. But something about the Dauntless intrigued me.  
>I watched them jump from the train, some falling, some rolling, and some landing right on their feet. A boy jumped off, pulling a girl with him, catching her as she stumbled into his arms. I turned away from the smiling couple, ignoring the feelings within me.<br>There was something about being Dauntless that sounded...fascinating.

I just didn't know what.

* * *

><p><strong>And...that's the first chapter! What do you guys think? I know its a bit slow, and Rose is way too rebellious, but as we all know, ROSE IS NOT TRIS.<br>So let me know what you think!  
>R&amp;R, please!<br>****_You Held the Ransom to my Heart _****will be out tomorrow, folks! :D**


	3. Aptitude Tests

**Thanks everyone for your encouraging response! :D  
>Keep it going with the reviews! :D<strong>

**Disclaimer: The plot belongs entirely to Veronica Roth, and the characters belong solely to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Aptitude Tests<em>**

* * *

><p>I sit at one of the long tables in the Cafeteria, munching on a slice of carrot, waiting.<p>

The test admins call ten names at a time, one for each testing room.

I sit next to Eddie, and opposite our next door neighbor Meredith.  
>Meredith's father's job takes him all around the city, so he has a car and drops her off to school every morning. He offered to take us too, and I was all up for it, but Eddie said that we prefer to leave for school later, and wouldn't want to inconvenience him.<br>Yeah, right.

The test admins are mostly Abnegation, but there are also Erudite and Dauntless admins for us, because you cannot take the test from a member of your own faction.  
>Believe me, I have no idea why.<br>The rules also say we cannot prepare for the test in anyway, so none of us know what to expect.

Bored, I look around the Cafeteria.  
>The Dauntless kids are laughing loudly, playing cards. The Erudite are all either reading or writing something. The Amity kids are sitting in a circle playing an unusual game that involves singing rhymes and slapping hands. The Candor are arguing heatedly about something, but its probably not serious, because half of them are smiling.<p>

And us?  
>The Abnegation even has to follow rules of solitude and idle behavior. We aren't allowed to make individual preferences, so no games.<br>I was bored to death.  
>I mean, its not like the Erudite always want to study, or the Candor always want to debate.<br>Even the Abnegation do not always want to be selfless.  
>But we are all powerless.<p>

Suddenly, Eddie's name is called, and he moves confidently towards the exit.  
>I don't have to worry about him, I already know which faction he's destined to be in.<br>I still remember him scolding me for using the swing and not offering it to the little lone boy on the seesaw.  
>I remember his look of disapproval every time I don't offer someone my seat, or don't offer someone the last bit of food.<br>He is Abnegation, through and through.

But I am not.  
>And I'm sure of it.<br>I never feel that instinct, to offer someone my seat, to give someone something that's _mine_.  
>Selfish, especially for Abnegation, but I've begun to realize that I don't belong.<p>

I feel sick, as I wait for Eddie to return.  
>And when he does, ten minutes later, he looks sick too. He is pale, and his hands shake as he wipes them on his legs.<br>I'm worried. What happened in there?  
>But I don't ask. i'm not allowed to, and he's not allowed to tell.<br>A volunteer from Abnegation calls out the next set of names. And in the end:  
>"Meredith Black, and Rose Hathaway-Mazur."<p>

I'm stuck to my seat, and only a slight push from Eddie makes me get up off it.  
>Eddie gives me a wan smile, and turns back to staring at the ground.<br>How reassuring.

My hands shake, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and my breath catches in my throat, as I make my way to Room 6. Meredith gives me a small, nervous smile, and walks into her own room.  
>A Dauntless woman waits for me inside.<br>She doesn't have the severe, reckless air of the younger Dauntless, but she also cannot be mistaken for someone of another faction.  
>Her hair is cropped short till her chin, and her sharp eyes assess my every move. When she turns to close the door, I see a tattoo on her neck, a black X, made out of two lightning bolts.<br>I'm curious as to what it signifies, but too nervous to ask. The interiors of the room don't help. There are mirrors everywhere, showing me my scared reflection, and in the middle of the room is a mechanical reclining chair, and it looks really scary.  
>The kind of chair Frankenstein was made on.<p>

As if she were reading my mind, the woman guides me to the chair. "Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."  
>She bends over the chair, and in the bright lighting, I see that her thick black hair is streaked with grey.<br>"Have a seat." She gestures towards the chair. "My name is Alberta."  
>I seat myself, reluctantly, as Alberta busies herself with the wires.<br>"Why the X?" I ask her.  
>She tapes an electrode to my head. "Never met a curious Abnegation before."<br>I cringe inwardly. I just gave away that I wasn't that inclined towards my faction.  
>Luckily, Alberta continues. "It's a Molnija mark, it symbolizes Lightning. I got it to remind myself that lightning is nothing to be afraid of."<br>"You're scared of lightning?"  
>"I was. Now I'm not, and the tattoo serves as a reminder that I overcame my fear."<br>She hands me a vial of liquid. "Drink this."  
>"What is it? Is it harmful?"<p>

"I can't tell you. Don't worry, its safe."  
>And so, putting my entire trust in Alberta, I drink it.<p>

When I open my eyes, I'm in the Cafeteria.  
>Two baskets lay in front of me. One is filled with fruit, and the other contains a dagger.<br>A voice behind me says, "Choose."  
>"Why?"<br>"Just choose."  
>My stubbornness gets the best of me.<br>"No."  
>"Well, your bad."<br>The baskets disappear, and a door appears. It opens, and I see not a 'who', but a 'what'.  
>A huge dog stands there, its mouth pulled back in a snarl.<br>Uh-Oh.  
>I suddenly realize the importance of both the dagger, and the cheese.<br>Too late.  
>The dog walks towards me, looking ready to pounce. What was that I had learnt...don't look the dog in the eye. Immediately, my gaze rivets to the floor. I can feel the dog's breath, it was so close.<br>Having no other choice, I move slowly, crouching on the ground, waiting for my impending doom.  
>It never comes.<p>

The dog pants, licking the side of my face, slobbering drool all over me.  
>"Oh, ew. You're not the kind of beast I expected!" I laughed slightly, as the dog put its paws on my shoulder.<br>More drool on my face.  
>"Quit it, you!"<p>

I stand up, nuzzling the dog's face with my hand, careful not to frighten it, or provoke it.  
>Suddenly, a loud squeal fills the room.<br>"Puppy, it's a puppy!" A small girl wearing a frilly dress starts running towards the dog, her arms outstretched.  
>"Wait, no!" I shout, but too late, the dog jumps.<br>Not thinking of the consequences, I threw myself on the dog, holding the beast tightly around the neck.

When I looked up from where I am sprawled on the ground, both the dog, and the girl were gone.  
>I stand up, surveying my surroundings once again. This time I'm in a bus, a completely occupied bus.<br>I hold a pole, noticing a man sitting in the seat next to it.

His face is hidden by a newspaper, and his hands are burned terribly, covered by scars.  
>The man taps a picture on the front page.<br>"Do you know this man?"  
>I look at the picture. A man with short cropped hair, and a french beard stares back at me. The headline reads 'Brutal Murderer finally Apprehended'.<br>He looks familiar, but I'm not going to say.  
>"Do you know him?" The man sounds impatient now.<br>I shrug.  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Yes! I don't know who he is."  
>The man stands up, and I finally see his face. He wears dark sunglasses, and his scarred face is twisted into a menacing scowl.<br>"Lies."  
>"What?"<p>

He takes off his sunglasses, and I recoil slightly.  
>His eyes are completely white, and surrounded by crimson scars.<br>"You're lying."  
>I muster the courage to speak. "No, I'm not."<br>"You know him. Please tell me who he is. If you know him, you can save me!"  
>Something inside me snaps.<p>

I stand up straighter.

"Well," I say, looking straight into those terrible eyes. "I don't, and I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter 2. I know, its almost a xerox copy of the book, but I've made some very significant changes, one that completely mixes VA and Divergent together. Any guesses on what that change is?<br>R&R!**


	4. Divergent

**Hello, everybody!  
>A big thank you to all of you who liked this story, favourited or followed it! :D<br>And a thank you to all of you who reviewed! Keep 'em coming! :D**

**Disclaimer: Most of the plot belongs to Veronica Roth, and Richelle Mead owns all the characters!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Divergent<strong>_

* * *

><p>I jerk back into the testing room, covered in sweat, and gasping.<p>

Confused for a moment, I looked around wildly, jumping a little when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
>I looked back to see who it was.<br>Alberta.

She looks tense. Her lips are pursed, eyes emotionless. Silently, she takes off the electrodes, as I sit there, awaiting her response to my performance.  
>Did I do well? Was there even something like 'doing well' on a test as unpredictable as this one? I didn't know.<br>I shift in my seat, wiping my palms on my slacks, staring at Alberta, trying to get her to say something. Anything.  
>"That was..." She pauses, and shakes her head slightly. "I'll be right back."<p>

Oh no.  
>Fear grips me. What could possibly have happened that made Alberta react like that? What if I ended up without a response?<br>What if I ended up Factionless?

My hands start shaking slightly. _Factionless_. My mother once told me that we can't survive all alone, but even if we could, we wouldn't want to, without a faction. Factions were our purpose and reason to live.

Calm down, Rose. I told myself. It can't be _that_ bad.

Suddenly the door opens, and Alberta walks in.  
>"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't worry you." She looked a little concerned as she spotted my shaking hands, but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone.<br>"Rose," She began, looking pale. "Your test results were inconclusive."  
>My heart stops. No.<em> Factionless...<em>  
>"Usually, the test rules out each faction one by one, until there is just one left. But in your case, the tests have ruled out only two."<br>"Two?" I croak.  
>She nods, her eyes looking slightly distant. I clear my throat, and her gaze jerks back to me.<br>"Your response- ignoring the cheese- rules out Amity, and ignoring the dagger would rule out Dauntless, except, you didn't run from the dog. A Dauntless response."  
>Seeing my confused look, she continued. "You refused to tell that man the truth, so that rules out Candor."<br>I cringe at the mention of the man, remembering how I outright refused to hep him.  
>As if sensing my distress, Alberta smiled grimly. "Don't worry, only Candor tell the truth in that one."<br>I sigh, gesturing to her to continue.

"Lying to the man should also rule out Abnegation, except, you jumped on the dog to help the girl. Her life before yours. Sign of Abnegation."  
>"Also, your intelligent response to the situation with the dog indicates Erudite. That's the most of what I could make out of your responses."<p>

I gasped. "So what you're saying is..."  
>"Yes, Rose. You're result is that you display equal Aptitude towards Abnegation, Dauntless and Erudite."<p>

I was shocked. Absolutely stunned.  
>"I...Is this normal?"<br>"It's not exactly what I would call 'normal', but there have been other recorded cases of this happening. People who get results like this..." she hesitated, glancing around nervously, and lowered her voice. "People with this kind of result are called...Divergent."  
>The last word was a whisper, and I almost didn't hear it, but when I did, my mind was almost overflowing with questions.<p>

_Divergent. Divergent. Divergent. What is Divergent? What will happen to me now?_

Alberta kneels down next to my chair, and gives me a stern look.  
>"Rose...no one should no about this. You're not telling anyone."<br>"I know. We aren't allowed to tell each other our test results."  
>"No, Rose. No one should know. Ever. Divergence is dangerous. This secret should be kept with your life."<p>

_Secret for Life. Dangerous. Divergent._

I gulped, standing up from the seat.  
>"Rose," Alberta calls my name again as I'm leaving the room. "Go home. Don't go back in there."<br>"But Eddie..."  
>"I'll let him know where you are."<p>

I nod, my head a jumble of the same thoughts playing over and over.  
>Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.<br>And the one word that is the reason for all this.  
>Divergent.<p>

Stumbling out of the back gates, I decide not to take the bus.  
>I'd rather walk home, figure out my thoughts, decide upon my actions.<br>I watch the streets, filled with a mixture of old and new buildings, the faint yellow lines that mark the boundaries for cars to move on the road, the stoplights hanging precariously over the roads, unused.

When did my life change so much? I had always found the work of my faction beautiful, so much in harmony, that it made you forget about it's restrictions.  
>When we all did what we had to with no one asking, or arguing, I felt so much at peace, I fell in love with Abnegation all over again.<p>

But there were some times when Abnegation...just didn't feel right.

It was as I was lost in thought, that I almost bumped into a Factionless man standing on the corner of the street.  
>He was dressed in rags, his skin dull and sagging.<br>"Excuse me, miss," he looked at me with pleading eyes. "Do you have something I can eat?"  
>"Um..." I looked away from the man, prepared to walk away, when the Abnegation side of me surfaced. "Yes, wait a minute."<br>I reached into my bag, and took out the bag of apple slices I always kept in there. _Always be prepared, _my father would say.  
>I offered it to the man. "Here you go."<br>The man reached for the apples, but instead of taking them, he grips my hand. Tightly.

"Hey, let me go!" I struggle against his hold. For someone who looks like him, he is strong.  
>The man continues to stare at me. "Such beautiful eyes." he says. "For a girl so young."<br>"I'm sixteen." I get out. "Now let me go."  
>"Ah, so tomorrow is the day you choose?"<br>I nod.  
>"Well..." he just looks at me, a small smile on his face.<br>I see it now, my elbow striking his face, him falling back, the bag of apples lost to the ground.  
>I am about to carry it out, when he lets me go.<p>

"Choose wisely, little girl. Choose wisely."

I run away from there, looking back one last time, as I turn around the corner.

That infuriating smile is still on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! Next chapter coming up soon! R&amp;R please!<strong>


	5. So Many Decisions To Make

**Hey! I'm SO sorry for the delay, guys. It wasn't really my fault though. :(  
>Here's the chapter you await! Enjoy! XOXO.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: So Many Decisions To Make<strong>_

* * *

><p>I sigh, walking down the familiar street, looking at the simple uniformity of it that once used to comfort me.<p>

The drab grey houses stare back at me, mocking me, making me walk faster.

I look at my watch, another splash of grey in my already colorless world.  
>Feeling something inside me snap in an uncontrollable way, I pull off the watch, toss it on the pavement and stomp on it.<br>Somehow, this small action brings me a bit of relief. The Factionless man's secret smile flashes again through my mind, and I stomp on the watch again, hearing a satisfying crack.  
>"Oops."<p>

Abandoning the now ruined mess in the middle of the street, I walk up to my house, and sit on the front steps to clear my mind.  
>When did this happen? When did I go from being 'normal' to being…<em>Divergent.<em>

I frown, thinking back to all the times as a kid, when I refused to be selfless. The times I stood up for myself. I had never been destined for Abnegation.  
>But what I hadn't expected was to be compatible with three factions. I had always thought that I would take the test, get my result, join that faction.<p>

I had never known it would be this…different.

My thoughts were broken by the sound of laughter and footsteps, and Eddie, Meredith and her brother Mason walk around the corner. They are all smiling, even Eddie, and their happy faces churns up something inside of me.

Eddie notices me sitting there, and gives me a questioning look.  
>"Rose, what happened? They told me you were let off early?"<br>At this, Meredith and Mason turn to give me weird looks, like I was insane for coming back home instead of eating carrots in the cafeteria.  
>I try to smile. "They liquid they gave us made me want to throw up, so they sent me back. I'm fine now."<br>This seems to ease Mason and Meredith's concern for my mental health, and they smile back tentatively.

But Eddie doesn't seem satisfied.  
>He frowns at me, the way he does when he thinks I'm lying about something.<br>_Change the topic, Hathaway. _I think to myself. _Talk about Meredith._

"So guys, did you take the bus today? I saw you coming with Eddie." I smiled at Meredith, encouraging her to respond.  
>"Yes, Father was running late today, and he also wanted us to give ourselves time to think about our decisions."<br>Eddie, ever the conversationalist, replied. "That's great. Maybe you guys could come over later."  
>Meredith smiled. "Sure."<br>I looked over at Mason, and we exchanged a knowing glance.  
>We did this every time Eddie and Meredith flirted in the subtle way the Abnegation did.<br>"Come on, Mase." Meredith tugs at his arm, and they make their way home.  
>Eddie's eyes follow Meredith the whole way, not stopping even when she goes into the house and shuts the door behind her.<p>

I clear my throat.  
>"Earth to Eddie!"<br>He jumps a bit, startled, and immediately turns bright red.

"Someone's got a crush!" I sing.  
>"Shut up, Rose."<p>

* * *

><p>I slump down on the chair, frowning at Eddie.<br>"You tell me to be helpful and selfless, and you don't let me cook!"  
>"Rose," Eddie smirks. "You burnt down the oven the last time you tried to cook."<br>"It wasn't my fault. You didn't tell me that metal makes the oven go crazy."  
>"Rose. That. Was. A. Tin. Can."<p>

I just shrugged.  
>"Not my fault, Ed."<p>

Eddie sighed, going back to his cooking.  
>The doorbell rang, and I got up, opening it to let my parents in. My father keeps his briefcase on the coffee table, and hugs me.<br>People say that my father deals with unnatural things. That his line of work is illegal. But I ignore them, because no matter what he does, he loves us. I see only the good in him.  
>My mother smiles at me as she helps me set the table.<p>

My father settles down. "How did the test go, kiz?"  
>"I…" I think about telling them, and Alberta's grim voice plays in my head. <em>Divergence is dangerous. No one should know. <em>"It went well." I lied.  
>"I heard there was something wrong with one of the tests." My mom looks at me. "You kids know anything about that?"<p>

My mom works for the branch of the government that protects the Factionless. She must have heard all about it.  
>I grimace. "Nope, not heard of any such thing."<br>Eddie looks over at me, his eyebrows scrunching up. He's thinking about something, trying to piece everything together. In the end, he gives up, a small frown still on his face.  
>"No, I haven't heard anything either."<p>

My mother sits down beside my father, and holds his hand, staring at him intently.  
>That's when I notice my father's posture. What seemed cheerful was actually tense and drawn.<br>"Tell me, Ibrahim." She rubs soothing circles on his palm with her thumb. "What's bothering you?"

I watched them, listening to my father talk about work, how Tasha Ozera, head of the Erudite was trying to ruin the Abnegation.  
>"She's filing a case on Alexander." My father said quietly.<br>Alexander Belikov was my father's co-worker, and had a very prestigious position on the Council.

"They're making him look bad by saying his son joined the Dauntless to escape his father's cruelty." My father sighed, running a hand through his thick, dark hair.  
>I frowned.<br>Alexander Belikov's son Dimitri had left the Abnegation and joined the Dauntless two years ago.  
>Alexander was devasted- his wife Olena had passed away when Dimitri was young, and Dimitri had been Alexander's only family.<br>I had never met Dimitri, he was extremely antisocial, never going to public events or coming with his father for dinner.  
>It was all very strange.<p>

My mother tutted softly.  
>"Poor Alexander, as if he needs more to remind him of his loss."<br>"Of his son's betrayal, you mean?" My father seethed. "They shouldn't be doing any of it. It's wrong"  
>"Why are they doing all this?" I blurted out.<br>All three pairs of eyes turned to look at me, and I cowered under their patronizing gazes.  
>"Rose, just listen to your father. Go on, Ibrahim."<p>

And they just continued, ignoring me, other than the occasional glances from Eddie.  
>It was like I was invisible.<br>Like I didn't exist.

* * *

><p>Later that night, as I lay on the bed in my room, just thinking, Eddie walked in.<p>

I sat up, startled.

"Rose..."He began, looking nervous. "I need to tell you something."  
>"What is it, Eddie? You know you can tell me anything, right?"<p>

He nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
>"Listen, Rose. Family's important."He began.<br>"Of course." I nodded.

"But don't let obligation to your family get in the way of your choices."

I looked up at him, shocked. His hazel eyes stared back seriously.  
>This was the first time I had ever heard Eddie say something that was selfish, more for yourself than for others.<br>"Just remember this, family is important, but not as much as yourself."  
><em>What...?<em>

"I...Eddie. What are you-?"  
>"The tests, Rose. Follow your hearts desire."<br>"But the tests don't change anything." I replied, still reeling from what he just said.  
>"But they do, don't they?"<p>

And with that, he smirked, leaving me there and going back to his room.

Just before he shut the door, I noticed a huge stack of books on his table.

"Good night, Rose."  
>And with that, reality set in.<p>

Tomorrow, I would have to make choices.

Abnegation, Dauntless or Erudite?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of this chapter, folks. Whaddaya think? R&amp;R if you want Dimitri in the next chapter, please! :)<strong>


	6. Choosing Day

**Alright. Usually I would start off with a huge paragraph that tells you guys why I haven't updated in so long and blah, blah, blah. Well, all you need to know is that I had exams, then I had a fever which dragged on for days, and then my stupid internet refused to work. Trust me, I almost pulled out my hair in frustration. And I NEVER pull out my hair. :O**

**Anyway, on with the story.  
>A big thank you to all those who have followed this story orand added it to their favourites. Thanks a lot, guys! :D  
>Right, the story. xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Choosing Day<strong>_

* * *

><p>I stare at the Candor men in the front of the bus, wondering what it would be like to smoke.<p>

The faint, hard scent of cigarettes reaches my nose, and I scowl. Not worth losing lungs over.

The Abnegation don't smoke.  
><em>"It's a vanity."<em> They'll say. _"Vanity is never the path of the Abnegation."_

I roll my eyes at the thought, wondering if I'd be saying that one day, if I picked Abnegation.  
>God, I'd sound like a grandma!<p>

Smirking, I look out as our destination arrives.

Like _Rose Hathaway_ could ever be mistaken for a grandma.

* * *

><p>The Hub looms over me as I walk towards it.<p>

It's the tallest building in the city.  
>So tall, that part of it disappears into the clouds.<p>

I clutch Eddie's arm to steady myself as we climb the stairs. Ugh, I hate stairs.  
>And then, my father gives our spot in the crowded elevator to a group of Amity, leaving us to take the stairs.<br>Again.  
>Twenty flights of stairs.<p>

My family and I wordlessly walk up the stairs, setting an example for other Abnegation, and soon the stairs are a mass of grey moving up uniformly.  
>After a dozen flights, I am exhausted, and my sore legs are begging me to sit down. Eddie notices this, and loops an arm around my waist, silently giving me support.<br>I smile at him gratefully, continuing the painful climb.

* * *

><p>The Choosing Ceremony is held in a large room, arranged in concentric circles.<p>

On the edges stand the sixteen-year-olds of every faction. We are not called members yet, we have to pass initiation for that.  
>We arrange ourselves in alphabetical order, according to our last names.<br>Even though I went by Hathaway, my family name was Mazur, so I was stuck in between Eddie and Julia Lazar, a tiny Amity with the longest lashes I had ever seen, and who seemed to find Eddie _extremely_ interesting.  
>Or, if you interpreted the staring in a different way, extremely disturbing.<p>

Rows of chairs for the families make up the next circle. Even the chairs are divided into five sections, one for each faction.  
>Most people from every action attend, and the crowd in the hall is huge.<br>The responsibility of conducting the ceremony rotates from faction to faction each year, and ironically enough, it is Abnegation's turn this year.  
>Alexander will give the opening address, and call the names in reverse alphabetical order.<br>I sigh in relief. Eddie will get to choose before me.

The last circle contains five huge metal bowls, each containing a symbol of each faction.  
>Grey stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, burning coals for Dauntless, earth for Amity and glass for Candor.<p>

I envision myself walking up to the bowls, choosing my faction.  
>Abnegation. Dauntless. Erudite.<p>

My parents come up to us before the ceremony.  
>Father gives us proud smiles, kisses my forehead and clasps Eddie's shoulder.<br>"I'll see you soon." He says, the smile unwavering.

Wow, does he have a lot of faith.

My mother smiles at Eddie, fondly patting his head, and turns to me. She bends down, her mouth in level with my ear.  
>"No matter what, Rose, I'll always love you."<p>

And with those confusing words, she's gone, pulling my father with her.

My eyes widen of their own accord as I realise it. She knows.  
>She knows I'm leaving them.<p>

Eddie grips my hand tightly, and gives me a strained smile. I don't pull back, needing the support.

Alexander walks to a podium set up between Erudite and Dauntless, and taps on the mic softly, catching everybody's attention.  
>"Welcome," he gives a short smile. "Welcome to the Choosing Ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."<p>

Own way? There is nothing to choose and call our own when the choices are predetermined. I resist the urge to snap back, focusing instead, on the lights and their blue glow.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Alexander gives a solemn pause, and eyes us all silently. "Decades ago our ancestors realised that it was not political ideology, religious belief, race or nationalism that is to blame for a warring world. Rather, they determined that it was the fault of human personality- of humankind's inclination towards evil, in whatever form that is. They divided into factions that sought to eradicate those qualities they believed responsible for the world's disarray."

I look at the bowls in the center of the room.  
>What do I believe? What do I choose?<p>

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity."  
>The Amity exchange smiles. They are dressed comfortably in red and yellow, and always seem kind, loving, free.<br>But I am not part of them.  
>I cannot choose them.<br>"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite."  
>I stared at all the cool, calculating Erudite, and almost immediately, I knew I didn't want to join that faction.<br>"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor."  
>I have never liked Candor. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at those smug bastards.<br>"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation."  
>I do blame selfishness. I really do.<br>"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless."

But I am not selfless enough, I realise. Sixteen years of trying, and I'm not enough.  
>I don't fit in.<p>

"Working together, these five factions have lived in peace for many years, each contributing to a different sector of Society. Abnegation has fulfilled our selfless leaders in government, Candor has provided us with trustworthy and sound leaders in law, Erudite has supplied us with intelligent teachers and researchers, Amity has given us understanding counselors and caretakers, and Dauntless provide us protection from threats both within and without. But the reach of each faction is not limited to these areas. We give one another far more than can be adequately summarized. In our factions, we find meaning, we find purpose, we find life."

I'm suddenly reminded of the motto ingrained in us: _Faction before_ _blood.  
><em>More than family, our factions are where we belong.  
>They are what matter.<p>

At that very moment, Alexander adds, "Apart from them, we would not survive."

A heavy, deafening silence follows.  
>It is heavy with our worst fear- being Factionless.<p>

Alexander continues, "Therefore this day marks a happy occasion- the day on which we receive our new initiates, who will work with us towards a better society and a better world."

The room bursts into a round of methodized applause.

I stand stiff, (hey, that's a pun!) knowing that I won't shake that way.  
>Alexander is reading names, and suddenly I'm worried, because everything is muffled. How will I know if he calls my name?<br>One by one, sixteen-year-olds step out of line and walk to the middle of the room. The first girl to choose decides on Candor, the same faction from which she came. Her blood falls on the glass and she stands behind their seats alone.

The room is constantly moving.  
>A new person choosing, a new knife, a new choice.<p>

"Lee Szelsky." Alexander says.  
>Lee Szelsky of the Dauntless is the first person to stumble on his way to the bowls. He regains his balance, turns red, and quickly walks to the middle of the room. Alexander hands him the knife, and Lee looks between the Dauntless and Candor bowls. He takes a deep breath, slashes his palm, and holds out his hand.<br>The blood drips onto glass.

He is the first faction transfer, and a low murmur goes through the Dauntless. He is a traitor to them now.

"Eddie Mazur."  
>Eddie's hand tightens around mine, and then lets go. He walks towards the bowls, looking back at me one last time. I watch him take the knife from Alexander, and his hands are sure as he cuts through his palm. The blood pools on it, and for a moment, Eddie is still.<br>Then he breathes deeply, holding his hand out.  
>Blood drips into the Erudite bowl, turning the reddish water a darker shade.<p>

Mutters fill the room, slowly turning into outraged cries. No one can believe that Eddie, whom everyone thought was born for Abnegation, chose _Erudite!_  
>I close my eyes, and I see it now, the stack of books on his table, his hands shaking after the Aptitude test, his words to me. <em>Faction before Family.<em>  
>The Abnegation glare at the Erudite, who are wearing smug smiles, and the whispers become louder, turning into shouts.<p>

"Quiet." Alexander says.  
>"QUIET!"<br>The room goes silent.

"Rose Mazur."

I manage to push myself forward, a ringing in my ears. The ringing grows louder as I stand in front of the bowls.  
>Alexander hands me the knife, and I look into his eyes. A soft chocolate brown, a warm colour, and take it.<br>I look back at Eddie, standing behind the Erudite. If Eddie wasn't right for Abnegation, then how do I stand a chance? But I have no choice.  
>My jaw clenches, and I run the knife along my palm, relaxing at the pain.<p>

Dauntless fire and Abnegation stones are both towards my left, one behind and one in front of my shoulder.  
>I close my eyes. Deep breath.<p>

My hand shoots out, lingering between the two bowls.  
>I gasp, as my hand shifts.<p>

Blood sizzles onto the coals.

I am selfish.

I am brave.

**And there's another chapter! I'll try to update tomorrow, but please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)**


End file.
